Paranoid Little Brother
by tjwinchester
Summary: 2nd installment of my Little Brother verse. Sam gets hurt in a hunt and Adam mother-hens him. Hurt!Sam, Caring!Adam. I AM OPEN TO HURT SAM PROMPTS. IF YOU HAVE ANY WITH SAM AND ADAM,FEEL FREE TO SEND MY WAY.GEN,SLASH BOTH ARE WELCOME.


_**Paranoid Little Brother**_

_**Title: Paranoid Little Brother**_

_**Author: tjwinchester**_

_**Characters: Sam and Adam**_

_**Genre: Gen**_

_**Warning: **__**Set after season 5 finale. So spoilers for season 6. If you have not seen season 6, YOU ARE WARNED**_

_**Summary:**__** 2**__**nd**__** installment**__** of my **__**Little Brother verse**__**. Sam gets hurt in a hunt and Adam mother-hens him. Hurt!Sam, Caring!Adam. **_

_**A/N: I do not own Sam, Dean and Adam. They belong to Kripke, Gamble and Supernatural.**_

_**A/N 2: The verse takes place after Sam was brought back from The Cage. But in my world, he came back totally perfect and with his soul and also Adam was brought back too. I love Adam very much, so can't have him dead in my universe . **_

_**Enjoy the story and please leave me some reviews.**_

Sam closed the motel door and limped his way to the bed all the way ignoring the constant grumbles of his little brother. God! The Kid had some protective streak in him and he is not letting it down for a second.

Sam stood by the bed, just looking at Adam with a smile on his face. Kid grew up to be a Winchester, alright. With Dean-like hair color and Sam-like puppy-eyes (and Sam did not come up with that name – it was all Dean) Adam totally looked like their own brother, not that Sam ever liked to think of him otherwise. And often there would be flashes of John Winchester in him. Not the angry-glaring part, but the angry-worried side of the Winchester Patriarch. Like right now. Adam looks like he would explode if he tries to look any madder.

"What are you smiling at huh? This is all funny to you? I'm giving myself gray hairs with worry and you are smiling. Great! That's just friggin' great" Adam grumbled some more and turned back on his big brother.

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that left his throat. God he loved his Baby brother to death.

"Addy…" he called but 'don't you Addy me Sam' came the reply.

And Sam winced, more at Adam's 'Sam' than the pain in his knee and ankle. Adam never called 'Sam' except when he tries to stay mad at him.

Limping over to his Baby brother, Sam carefully made him turn and left sore to see the two flooded eyes of the Kid. The Kid was crying while he laughed at his brother's protectiveness.

"Hey Baby boy…shhh shhhh….what's the matter hunh? Why the water works?" he asked gently, wiping away the tears that leaked from Adam's eyes.

"I can't see you hurt Sammy! I just can't. I had seen enough down in The Cage and I can't take anymore." Adam sobbed like a Baby.

Sam sighed. The Kid had seen way more than any one of his age should see. Adam remembered every detail of how they were tortured and how Sam took Adam's place most of the times so that Lucifer and Michael would leave his Baby brother alone. All this made him paranoid. Even if Sam got a paper-cut, Adam thought he would die of blood loss.

"Kiddo come here" Sam murmured pulling Adam into a hug. He felt his little brother's arms wrapping around his lower back as Adam pushed his face on the crook of his neck, crying.

"Addy, it is not like the same as The Cage buddy. You know that. Besides, how would you know when the poltergeist was going to make me fly down the steps?" Sam soothed his brother rubbing circles of Adam's back.

The sobs descended to hiccups and finally they ceased but Adam made no move to leave his brother. Sam's leg throbbed with additional pain from standing for so long on the injured limb but he didn't say a word. His little brother came before everything.

"How is the leg now?" Adam asked after a long time, slowly pulling away.

Sam shrugged "I'll live"

Nodding Adam helped his big brother to bed and sat him down, propping his injured leg on a couple of pillows. The knee was swollen double and the ankle didn't look any better. Adam carefully iced the swollen areas and alternated with heat compresses, slapping Sam's hands away every time he tried to do it himself. After almost an hour of playing Nurse (Sam's words not his) he wrapped the knee and ankle and placed another pillow under the existing two.

"Are you done Nurse Adamina?" Sam smirked but Adam could see the pain lines on his brother's face. Rolling his eyes Adam replied, "You'll thank me tomorrow morning. And don't call me Adamina fatass"

"Ahh! I always knew you ass was fat Adam" Sam laughed.

Narrowing his eyes, Adam rolled his jeans and shirt in a ball and threw it on Sam, smiling when it hit target – Sam's little Sam.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise dude. You do not want to start this with me again. Cause injured or not I will still kick your ass" Sam replied with no venom and lowered himself to lay down completely.

Laughing Adam turned the lights off, falling on the bed beside him. A moment of silence passed between the brothers when Sam said quietly, "The Cage is over Kiddo. And it's not happening again. You don't have to worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"I hate poltergeists"

"I know. Me too"

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
